Decomposição da Luz
by innuendoblues
Summary: Sirius, definições de um dicionário empoeirado e uma longa madrugada insone - quando sua companhia preferida é um tecido mágico, que torna as coisas invisíveis.


**Decomposição da Luz**

"_És parte, ainda, do que me faz forte__  
E, pra ser honesto...  
Só um pouquinho infeliz..."_

Tinha um fascínio irremediável pela capa de invisibilidade. Gostava da textura, do peso na mochila, da cor prateada que adquiria, dobrada sobre a cama de James. Parecia uma fantasia de Dia das Bruxas, tão brilhante.

(_De fato, na primeira vez em que a vira, pensara que seria excelente para uma festa, do jeito que cintilava... mas escondeu sua pequena confusão._)

Não era a questão de sumir sob seu toque de cetim, era apenas o prazer de ver a prata se transformar devagarzinho em qualquer coisa. E o frio do tecido mágico. Era uma das poucas coisas _mágicas_ de verdade, e Sirius crescera rodeado por magia. A capa era diferente, tinha uma aura de sobrenatural que nem levitar penas ou enfeitiçar copos para dançarem conseguia passar.

James nunca soube que sua capa era usada fora das noites de lua cheia, mesmo que às vezes Sirius precisasse empurrá-lo para puxar a capa, com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficavam brancos. Nem gastava muitos segundos tentando entender como, ao adormecer, tinha a relíquia de família sobre o travesseiro e, ao acordar, a encontrava muito bem dobrada ao pé da cama.

(_Ou talvez já tivesse notado e preferisse deixá-lo em paz..._)

Foi quando Sirius construiu e aninhou o interesse por segredos, e o colocou no alto de uma prateleira, junto com a adoração que tinha pela capa de invisibilidade.

Não saía pelo castelo com ela, pois sozinho nada havia para fazer. Procurar algum elfo nas cozinhas que estivesse com insônia e lhe desse doces, tentar descobrir uma forma de ler os livros proibidos da biblioteca... no começo parecia encantador, mas aos poucos concluiu que de nada adiantava a invencibilidade se fosse aproveitá-la sozinho. E pegava a capa para testá-la em seu dossel fechado.

Envolvia na mão e a via se tornar da cor do lençol. Tentava encontrar erros. Seu pai trabalhava no Ministério como Inominável, seu trabalho era mexer com as magias mais inexplicáveis, e ainda assim sempre afirmava que não existia artefato algum a prova de falhas. No entanto, a capa nunca falhava.

Sirius nunca contou a ninguém.

(_Mesmo que – e como era difícil admiti-lo! – às vezes as palavras acabassem saindo nervosas e tensas, num fluxo interminável de felicidade, quando estava perto de seus amigos. Guardava bem a informação._)

Não contou porque era a _sua_ descoberta e o _seu_ fascínio, e porque tanto entreouvia segredos infelizes entre seus pais e familiares que se achou no direito de ter o seu próprio, adorável e companheiro das noites insones.

(_Mas que segredos seriam aqueles, que eram gritados a plenos pulmões, que gerava tantas lágrimas em tia Druella? Que segredos mais estranhos, pois a mente de criança de Sirius ainda enxergava segredos e surpresas como coisas adoráveis e deliciosas, como acordar pela manhã e sentir cheiro de _waffles_, ou procurar com Regulus os presentes escondidos de Natal._

_Por que então Andromeda desaparecera sem dar notícias e as narinas de Bellatrix dilatavam a cada menção à irmã? Ninguém queria lhe explicar – tinha algo a ver com sangue e uns pedaços de tapeçaria, mas, afinal, o que em sua vida não tinha?_

_Só seus amigos e aquela capa..._

_Sirius jamais contou a eles a história da prima fugitiva, nem aos pais que dela recebera uma carta._)

Era a diversão e o desafio de fazer sumir...

(_Demorou a entender que não precisava mais se esconder. Primeiro consigo mesmo. Era-lhe impossível admitir até quando sentia frio ou estava cansado. Era-lhe impossível admitir que achava difícil ou que daria trabalho._

_Depois, aos amigos. Eram gente de confiança, não era como correr atrás de Bellatrix para impedi-la de contar para mamãe das brincadeiras dele e de Regulus. Eram gente _confortável_, e logo deixaram de ser _gente_ para virarem _eles_, seus _amigos_, seus._

_Às vezes queria fazer sumir a sua própria insegurança, e aprendeu a transformá-la, aos pouquinhos, em comentários engraçados ditos na hora certa, em gargalhadas, em olhos brilhando de carinho._)

... e atiçava sua inteligência, também; como podia existir algo perfeito, infalível? Talvez nem fosse a questão do desaparecimento – adquirira um certo desdém por coisas escondidas, e nunca percebera como aquilo era contraditório – mas sim a certeza de que tornaria tudo transparente.

(_Sentia vergonha de admitir, mas nunca havia ouvido a palavra "transparência" quando era criança. Deduzira em poucos segundos do que se tratava, mas não se lembrava de ter escutado antes._

_Remus que gostava muito dessa palavra. Às vezes queria dizer "invisível" e a usava por engano, às vezes se referia a algo opaco e chamava de _transparente_ – absurdo que fosse! –, e Sirius gostava daquele erro perdoável. Gostaria que tudo em sua casa que era _invisível_ se tornasse transparente, e que o amor _opaco_ pudesse ser _evidente_ – como um dos sinônimos que encontrara num dicionário da biblioteca do pai para aquela palavra tão desconhecida em sua infância._

_Também era inacreditável, mas só conhecia a palavra "família" como "grupo de parentes", e um dia vira Peter, com os olhos mais molhados do que o normal, usá-la para definir o que os outros três eram para ele._)

Engraçado: transformava em segredo ao torná-lo transparente.

Talvez fosse a coisa toda da mudança...

Sirius realmente gostava daquela capa.

* * *

**NA:** Eu aprendi Física, sim, mas o Sirius não. Então, erros de óptica que possam estar presentes por aí são mais falhas dele do que minhas.  
(Viva a licença poética, me escusando da preguiça de repesquisar num domingo à noite. hahaha)  
Baseada — até onde pode ser — em fatos reais.


End file.
